Fatalities due to children left in car seats continue to grow each year. Every year a number of children left in vehicles are found dead due to prolonged exposure of harsh closed system environments. Fatalities generally occur when guardians are in a hurry and make forgetful decisions about the child left in the car seat. As expected several items have been developed and continue to be developed in order to resolve this problem. The primary challenge with developing a robust and worthwhile solution has come in the form of minimizing the number of inputs required from the guardian and developing a failsafe system that does not depend on vehicle conformity. Various embodiments of the alarm have been developed such as motion sensing systems U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,291, a system by which the alarm presents itself to when the vehicle has been turned off U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,293, and additionally U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,742 which utilizes an ignition key mechanism by which a mechanism detects whether or not a key is in the ignition through various sensing mechanisms, i.e. light, magnetic flux, pressure, etc.
While all previous patents contain varying degrees of merit, the challenge lies within developing a system that contains a minimal amount of installation and awareness from the guardian. Furthermore the system must be a cost effective solution, and contain a modest lifespan of utilization. Lastly when the system needs attention, the system should make the guardian aware that initiation should be taken to update the system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,742 utilizes a signal relay protocol that states when the key has been placed in the ignition and removed for some period of time alongside the child being confined to the child seat; an alarm should then be triggered. However for example this fails to address the situation therein that contains a guardian inserting the child into the seat, closing the car, and simply returning to a forgotten item that they may have left in a store. If they key was never inserted into the ignition, the system will fail to arm. Additionally problems arise with movement and pressure systems. The primary fault with these type systems is when a child becomes ill due to excessive heat, being motionless is a product of the environment state. Excessive heat will cause fatigue and fainting thus causing loss of consciousness and inevitably motion. Lastly U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,291 combines the effects of temperature with motion, however temperatures will not change drastically enough in a minute temporarily cooled environment even after the guardian has left.
Most systems as described above contain elements to which exceptions denote them as problematic. Therefore a more comprehensive solution is required to ensure that all elements of the problem of a child being left in a car seat are addressed. One additional such instance is the (BBRRS) solution presented requires no user input, with the exception of replacing a battery in the transceiver when the transceiver indicates low power.